


Ray of Light

by iDoBaekYeol (angstter)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstter/pseuds/iDoBaekYeol
Summary: Kyungsoo was welcomed by EXO members with a homecoming party from his military service, but one member did not make it for a strange reason. Frustrated about not seeing Baekhyun, Kyungsoo went on his way to follow the ray of light.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Ray of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a fan fiction for EXO! I've been a fan since 2012 but had to focus on other things, so I'm having a comeback! I'm currently writing a novel-like OT12 fan fiction but it may take some time for me to share it with everyone. For now, I'll be posting one shot stories whenever I can. Kamsa hamnida and enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Follow me on twitter if you want us to be mutuals! @iDoBaekYeol

"Annyeong!" Kyungsoo waved goodbye to his friends as they parted ways at the exit of the noodle house. It had been long since he last tasted the best braised beef noodles in Korea, but at last, his days of military service had come to an end. More time to eat good food!

Earlier, the other members had prepared and invited him to a warm homecoming party. Suho had brought all of them to a KTV House where they'd eaten korean barbecue and drunk soju mixes until Chanyeol was already lying on the floor. Other members had been successful in coaxing the drunk Passionate Park to treat everyone to a noodle house with all expenses paid.  


They would have been complete if it had not been for one missing member, the one Kyungsoo had secretly been longing for — Baekhyun. No one had an idea why he was not around, but Chanyeol had mentioned about him turning down calls for being busy watching a period drama.

Kyungsoo had laughed on his stomach for a whole minute before he could speak. "That's the lamest excuse he'd ever made up." Apparently, Chanyeol was dead serious about it. 

_I'm sure he has enough reasons not to be here_ , Kyungsoo told himself, but he could not help but feel sad and unappreciated. He wanted to think Baekhyun missed him so much already, because there was not a day Kyungsoo took him off his mind during his service.

 _A period drama over me?_ He did not want to believe it, but a long time being friends with Chanyeol had given Kyungsoo the ability to tell when he was not being honest. This time, being able to read through him didn't make Kyungsoo feel better.

Frustration started to pool inside Kyungsoo's chest, manifested by the growing number of creases on his forehead.  _Am I the only one feeling uneasy now?_ Things seriously did not feel right.

With a firm decision in mind, he turned around and walked towards the opposite direction. _A day should not end with a heavy heart_.

"Where are you going?" a guy shouted at him from behind.

Kyungsoo looked over his shoulder in surprise to see Chanyeol's confused expression. Despite his gigantic built, Kyungsoo's head was too occupied to even notice he was there.

"Eighteen months in the military and you already forgot your way home?" Chanyeol laughed at Kyungsoo with heavy lids.

"I have to go see someone," Kyungsoo replied with a straight face. "Can you go home by yourself? Or should I take you first?

"Ani!" Chanyeol aggressively shoved his hand and pushed Kyungsoo away. "You go now! You'll be late! I can take care of myself."

Kyungsoo did not utter a word, but his squinted eyes was suggestive enough for Chanyeol to notice his hesitation.

With his eyes closed, Chanyeol huffed and nodded. "I'll be fine, hyung."

"If you say so," Kyungsoo patted him on the back and turned around, "I'll get going."

"Take care, hyung!" Chanyeol shouted, but Kyungsoo could not waste a second more to respond. He must go, and he found himself already striding off to the nearest taxi station, excited and anxious at the thought of finally seeing his ray of light.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Kyungsoo tried composing himself as he stood in front of Baekhyun's apartment door. Before knocking, he took out his phone and fixed his shortly framed hair using the front camera. The acne on his face only proved that the service was indeed harsh, but he was confident Baekhyun would pay it no mind.  _He did not even pay me a visit,_ he huffed.

Kyungsoo was about to knock when he noticed a slight gap between the door and the doorway.  _There is definitely something wrong here_ , he thought.

As silently as he could, he stepped into Baekhyun's apartment to find a dark living room lit only by the television display. Against the light background was a silhouette of a head propped up against the backrest of the sofa. Despite the darkness and his poor vision, Kyungsoo still recognized the outline of that head — the head who would always lean on Kyungsoo's shoulder, chest, or lap whenever he was drowsy. And in return, Kyungsoo would always pat his head or brush his hair to help him fall asleep.

It was certainly him. His ray of light. It was Baekhyun.

As Baekhyun seemed engrossed in television, Kyungsoo took the chance to crouch and approach him from behind. He wanted to surprise Baekhyun but he realized he forgot to bring any gifts. If only he did not rush to go here. Well, he was here now. He was the surprise gift Baekhyun should totally ask for. Also, he should still be mad for Baekhyun's absence at the welcome party. _No gift for you then._

Kyungsoo was already crouched behind the sofa, preparing to cover Baekhyun's eyes, when he caught a glimpse of what Baekhyun was watching.

"It's me. Palpuni," said the man in the television.

He needed not to wear eyeglasses to know which period drama Chanyeol was talking about.

Kyungsoo was flushed by the thought that he could feel his ears burning red. He could not help but smile as he stared dreamily at the sight of Baekhyun watching Kyungsoo's own drama. As if nothing happened, his anger seemed to dissipate into thin air. Baekhyun must have strongly longed for Kyungsoo to ignore his friends calls just to watch this drama. Suddenly, he thought of a better way to surprise the busy guy.

Kyungsoo stood up on the side of the sofa and cleared his throat. "Am I the only one feeling uncomfortable right now?" he said dryly with boring eyes, proud posture, and arms hidden behind his back. He looked down at Baekhyun from the corner of his eye, imitating his role as the snobby crown prince in the drama Baekhyun was watching.

Baekhyun turned his head to see who was talking and his confused expression quickly shifted into a wide-eyed surprise. "K-kyung?" he muttered incredulously.

Kyungsoo smiled up to his eyes. He could not believe he was already standing where he was now. Just a few inches from Baekhyun. He wanted to reach him right away, but he wanted to take things slow, so he sat on the corner of the sofa. He wanted to tell him so many things, but for now all he could say was "Ye. I'm here now."

"Why are you here?" Baekhyun asked tersely, his face suddenly turned peevish.

"Why?" Kyungsoo was taken aback by how Baekhyun reacted. _Did I do something wrong?_ he asked himself nervously. His butt involuntarily moved inches away from where Baekhyun was sitting. "Are you not happy to see me?"

Baekhyun cocked an eyebrow as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And why would I be?"

Kyungsoo quickly pulled a throw pillow from behind his back and covered his bust. "W-what do you mean? Don't you miss me?" he asked skeptically.

Baekhyun just stared at him suspiciously while slowly tapping his exposed fingers on the opposite arm.

Still puzzled, Kyungsoo knew better than just playing Baekhyun's game. He should do something about it. "I know you miss me," he said half-aggressively with wide eyes.

The tapping of Baekhyun's fingers came to a halt. With a tilt of his head, he asked, "And what made you think that?"

"You're watching my drama!" he answered too quickly and louder than he intended. He was done for. He knew it. But he would not back down easily. He must keep his cool.

"Are you serious?" Baekhyun asked incredulously. He carelessly grabbed hisphone from the side table and impatiently scrolled through his gallery. "Should I miss you because of this?" He played a video and flashed the screen before Kyungsoo's eyes.

After the first two seconds of the clip, Kyungsoo realized it  right away and put the phone down. He heaved a sigh and smiled at Baekhyun with boring eyes.

"Now tell me," Baekhyun tucked his fists on either side of his hip, "should I be happy that you're here?"

"It was just a show, Baek."

"I know."

"Then why are you mad about it?" Kyungsoo asked irritably, then he realized. "Oh," he exclaimed with a mischief on his face, "now I understand."

Baekhyun was confused for a moment, but he quickly put up his peevish look again. "What do you mean?" he asked tersely, trying his best to sound uninterested.

"You don't have to be jealous, Baek," Kyungsoo stated with tangible sincerity, and he stared at Baekhyun with longing eyes. "I miss you too, and I swear I've never looked at anyone the way I do to you."

Silence fell over the room, and Kyungsoo could tell that Baekhyun was starting to soften his features. And as if his body was being pulled magnetically towards the man in front of him, Kyungsoo frlt his body involuntarily moving closer... and closer ... and—

"Why would I be jealous?" Baekhyun dropped the bomb, turning sideways and resumed the drama playing on TV.

Kyungsoo scratched his sideburns in both irritation and impatience. "If you're not jealous, then why are you acting like this?"

"Watch this," Baekhyun fastfowarded through the episode and presed the play button on the scene which Kyungsoo could definitely remember. It was the last scene. The scene where the crown prince would passionately kiss the woman he had proposed to. Baekhyun paused the episode and stared at Kyungsoo.

"What about it?" Kyungsoo asked with a puzzled look. "Is there something wrong?Am I not a good kisser?"

"Oh, yes you are!" Baekhyun started to raise his voice. "It's not about the kiss! It's about how you did it!"

"W-what?" The situation was making Kyungsoo more and more perplexed. _What's wrong with this guy?_ "Can't I be a good kisser?"

"Exactly!" Baekhyun exclaimed with wide eyes. "How can you be a good kisser if you have not kissed anyone? We have not kissed, Kyung!"

"Oh, did I say that?" Kyungsoo asked cluelessly.

"Ah, really?!"

"Just kidding, just kidding!" Kyungsoo raised his hands defensively, ready to shield whichever part of his body will be hit by Baekhyun's reflexive hands. "Yes, it's true. I haven't kissed anyone."

"Then how?"

"I practiced it with a wall," Kyungsoo tried to sound serious about it.

Unfortunately, Baekhyun was much more serious now. "Say that again and I'll make you kiss the wall, you lying pig."

"I'm just— Wait," he said, cutting through the severely growing atmosphere. "Did you just call me a pig?"

"Yes, I did," Baekhyun smirked.

"Oh, you should see this now," Kyungsoo started to pull up his shirt, "fresh from the mili—"

"No, no, no," Baekhyun pulled Kyungsoo's shirt down to hide the skin he was about to show. "That's for later."

Kyungsoo could not help but laugh his guts out.

"Why are you laughing?" Baekhyun returned to his sore mood in an instant.

"Really?" Kyungsoo asked between his titters.

"Yes, really," Baekhyun replied. "I'm still mad."

"You're really good at this."

"Yes, I am," Baekhyun affirmed.

"You're so much better than me at this."

"Of course. Your awards are nothing compared to mine."

"Really?"

"I'm still mad, Kyung!" Baekhyun bellowed, making Kyungsoo zip his mouth. "Tell me the truth," he leered at Kyungsoo, "did you practice with anyone to pull off that kiss?"

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "Baek," he said wearily, "I did not."

"Then how come you're so good at it?" Baekhyun asked with desperate curiosity.

"I just watched a lot of kissing scenes and imagined myself doing it," Kyungsoo stated in a professional manner. "I communicated with Jihyun on how we should execute the scene so it would turn out well. That's all."

"That's a well-thought and well-delivered answer, Kyung."

"Ah, really?" Kyungsoo asked incredulously. "You don't believe that? Well, I guess I'll just have to show it to you?"

"I did not suggest that," Baekhyun said timidly, his eyes avoiding contact with Kyungsoo's.

"Ah! I can't believe you!" Kyungsoo sighed in exasperation. "Really? All of those for a kiss?"

"Excuse me?" Baekhyun asked in disbelief. "FYI, I seriously thought you practiced it with someone else, you brat."

"Well, apparently, I didn't have to."

"Such arrogan—"

Baekhyun was about to come back with a smart reply when Kyungsoo pulled him into a kiss. He had never felt so frozen in his lifetime, but the warmth of Kyungsoo's soft lips was enough to melt the ice away. The next thing he knew, Kyungsoo was trying to slide his tongue inside his mouth, and Baekhyun willingly let him in with a slight movement of his lips.

As they grew playful with their lips and tongue, Kyungsoo's strong but careful hand slowly slithered from Baekhyun's jaw down to his neck and around his nape, where his thumb occasionally drew ticklish circular patterns behind his ear. His other hand unconsciously fell onto Baekhyun's arm, suavely caressing the curves of his toned triceps and down to his forearm, until he finally got a hold of his warm hand.

In response, Baekhyun held Kyungsoo's hand tightly and guided it to his lower back. As Kyungsoo planted a hand on his back, Baekhyun followed the trail of Kyungsoo's arm to reach his angelic face and touch his jaw. He pulled his face closer until he could feel the air coming from Kyungsoo's nostrils on his neck. He placed his free hand over Kyungsoo's apparently muscular chest. He could feel Kyungsoo's heart beating fast, and so did his. And as his hand traveled down his torso, bumps of abdominal muscles confirmed that there was something Kyungsoo could boast.

"I told you," Kyungsoo whispered to his ear.

"Did you really have to break the kiss to say that," Baekhyun shook his head. "You're still a pig."

They continued kissing and exploring the parts of their bodies that were reserved only for each other's touch. It kept going for no one knew how long, but one thing was certain. The more they got, the more they wanted a piece of each other

As they exhausted themselves into breathlessness, Baekhyun pulled Kyungsoo into a tight hug and rested his chin on his shoulder. He could finally feel his heart beating against his, literally, and they were in perfect harmony. _Just like when we sing._

"So much for you not missing me, isn't it?" Kyungsoo broke the silence.

"Can we stay like this forever?" Baekhyun asked, embracing Kyungsoo tighter in his arms.

"Aw," Kyungsoo complained.

"Mianhae, Jeoha" Baekhyun slightly loosened.

"Only when we could," Kyungsoo replied truthfully. "And in times when we couldn't, we'll wait until we could again."

Baekhyun buried his face on Kyungsoo's chest. "You always seem to know the right answer."

Kyungsoo's heart yearned at the sight of Baekhyun so close to him. Truly time and distance made the heart grow fonder. He felt relieved to be back — to his family, to his group, and to his fans. But most importantly, to Baekhyun. People always praised him for being great at the things he had done, but in reality, his poor vision of what was ahead would often lead him astray. He wouldn't have found his way through the creeping darkness only by himself. He needed a guide. He needed his ray of light.

Kyungsoo ruffled Baekhyun's hair like how he always used to, and the scent of his shampoo still smelt like home. Maybe because he was. With him, he was home. "Only because you always ask the right questions."


End file.
